


Soldier

by Butterfly



Series: Drabbles (multi-fandom) [7]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what she has, even if she has nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _Serenity_ (the movie).

She's a soldier.

That's what she is, that's what she knows.

And if, for a few years, she was something else as well, she must have known that it would end. That it always ends.

Good people die, and the folk left behind, well, they go on, do the best they can.

The Captain keeps on going, and she'll keep on as long as he does, his strong right arm. And those sunny dreams of beautiful children were just dreams, after all, and she'll never meet them.

She's just a soldier.

That's what she knows, that's what she is.

Nothing's changed.


End file.
